


A Hard Day's Night

by novocaine_sea



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Anal Fingering, Asphyxiation, Daddy Kink, Dirty Talk, Established Relationship, Fingerfucking, Light Bondage, Look at those tags, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rough Sex, Smut, Spanking, Stand Alone, haha holy shit, haha...., very brief tho
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-14
Updated: 2016-08-14
Packaged: 2018-08-08 19:53:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,743
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7770991
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/novocaine_sea/pseuds/novocaine_sea
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tooru felt a meaty hand clamp around his ankle to stop the prodding toes at Wakatoshi's thigh and piercing, olive eyes boring into him. “<i>Stop</i>.” It was one word but it was heavy, all the weight of the world pressing down onto it.</p><p>He met green eyes with a sly gaze, flushed pink lips parting in a devious smirk. “I don’t think I want to, <i>Daddy</i>.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Hard Day's Night

**Author's Note:**

> I literally refer to Ushijima as _Ushidaddy_ so this is where this stemmed from.  
>  I tried to finish this in time for his birthday but I missed it by a day. But happy birthday to Ushijima, he deserves the world.  
> Enjoy this disgusting mess of a fic (I'm so ashamed, I'm sorry nana)  
> HMU on [Tumblr](novocaine-sea.tumblr.com) to suggest kinky things for me to write. Or not  
> (yes the title of this fic is that one Beatles song)

Tooru perked up from his spot in the corner of the couch when he heard the distinct sound of a key rattling in the door. He dropped his head on the back of the couch and lolled his head lazily to watch the door gingerly swing open, revealing the bulky form of his boyfriend standing there. He paid him no mind as he slid his shoes off, briefcase laid neatly next to the bucket that held their umbrellas. The door clicked shut behind him and Tooru heard the lock click shut.

Tooru took this as his cue to get up off the sofa and make his way over, watching his boyfriend shuck off his suit jacket. His suit was a deep gray with a white undershirt, black tie smoothed over his torso. “Welcome home Ushiwaka-chan.” Oikawa smiled sweetly, “I made you dinner. It’s in the microwave.”

Wakatoshi pressed a chaste kiss to his forehead and said nothing, turning to pad into the kitchen. Despite his stocky physique he was not heavy-footed, barely making a sound as he walked to the kitchen. Tooru stared at his back, muscles flexing through the thin dress shirt, wondering why he hadn’t said a word to him. That is, until Wakatoshi shut the microwave door harder than was probably necessary.

Ah, so that’s what was going on.

Tooru hummed and sat down across from Wakatoshi, laying his head across his palm with his arm propped up on the table by his elbow. He curled one leg underneath him while the other swung beneath the table. His bare toes tickled against Wakatoshi’s pant leg, the space under the table minimal. It was a small table, big enough for two.

Wakatoshi huffed under his breath as he took a bite of the food. Tooru smirked and scooched his chair closer, all for pushing buttons. He knew this was what Wakatoshi wanted from him; he just needed a little push to get him to do what inevitably would happen. He was teetering on the edge of self control and Tooru was about to tackle him off the cliff.

Tooru wiggled his toes against Wakatoshi’s pant clad calf, slowly moving upwards. He poked and prodded at his calves and his knees and finally teased over thick thighs, feeling muscles twitch under his toes. He felt a meaty hand clamp around his ankle to stop the prodding toes at his thigh and piercing, olive eyes boring into him. “ _Stop_.” It was one word but it was heavy, all the weight of the world pressing down onto it.

It was the first word Wakatoshi had said to him since leaving for the early train this morning, the first words since _I love you too_. But Tooru knew that he wouldn’t hear those words until later that night, much later.

Thick fingers pressed tightly into his ankles, nails clutching at skin. It was hard enough to hurt but Tooru didn’t dare wince. He met olive eyes with a sly gaze, flushed pink lips parting in a devious smirk. “I don’t think I want to, _Daddy_.”

It was that word that pushed Wakatoshi off the ledge. He could see the way the color in his eyes was slowly taken over by the blacks of his pupils and the way his jaw clenched, muscles pulled taut under the skin. His grip tightened on Tooru’s ankle and Tooru winced this time. The smirk remained though, taunting, teasing, pushing buttons the way only he could.

Neither knew when the daddy thing really started. It was probably always there. Their sex life had always been a little… kinky. Tooru liked toys and to be tied up and to be humiliated and Wakatoshi loved to give give _give_. Tooru always took anything Wakatoshi gave to him and was nothing but grateful for it.

“Go to the bedroom,” Wakatoshi demanded, pushing Tooru’s leg from his lap. His foot hit the ground with a resounding smack. Tooru smiled at him sweetly and retreated from the room, the sound of chopsticks hitting the bowl echoing behind him. Once in the bedroom he pulled the lube from the bedside table and laid it on the bed by the pillow before stripping out of his own clothes.

Tooru set himself up against the pillows comfortably before uncapping the lube and squirting some into his hand. His dick was already hard, standing proudly at attention just thinking of the things Wakatoshi was going to do to him. He wrapped his hand around himself, not too tight but not too soft and grunted, setting up a slow pace. His hand was slick and the wet sound of his hand moving over himself was the only noise in the room.

“I did not say you could touch yourself,” Wakatoshi’s booming voice came from the doorway some time later. It was subtle but it was thicker than normal, lust dripping from every word as he watched Tooru work his palm over himself.

Tooru’s eyes had slipped shut as he slid a thumb over the head, playing with the bead of precum resting on his slit. He half opened his eyes and gave Wakatoshi a sinful smirk, hand moving lazily over his erection. “What’re you going to do about it, _Daddy_?” His tongue peaked out from between his lips to trace an outline of his lips and run over his teeth.

Wakatoshi’s jaw seemed to snap shut and he was on the bed instantaneously, large hand wrapped around Tooru’s ankle once more. Tooru opened his mouth in surprised and was yanked down the bed, maneuvered over Wakatoshi’s lap with his perky ass raised high in the air. Tooru moaned at the obscenity of it and the feeling of his lover’s rough, calloused hand running over the flesh of his ass.

“You’ve been bad, Tooru.” Wakatoshi murmured, pinching a cheek before using both hands to spread them. The puckered flesh twitched in the exposed air and light, glistening slight from the trickle of lube from Tooru’s erection. Wakatoshi squeezed the cheeks in his hands, erupting a whine from the man below him. “Are you going to be a good boy for Daddy?”

Tooru looked over his shoulder chewing his lip, “I don’t know if I can Daddy, I think I need to be taught a lesson in order to be a good boy for you.” He wiggled his ass in Wakatoshi’s hands.

Wakatoshi held his gaze for a moment before clicking his tongue, drumming thick fingers on his ass cheek. “Fine. I think ten smacks should be enough. Count off for me baby.”

“Anything for you, dad _dyyyyyy oh, one!”_ Tooru moaned as Wakatoshi’s big palm connected with his ass cheek with a loud _smack_! Tooru loved it. He loved the feeling of Wakatoshi’s hand slapping against his skin, he loved the sound it made as it reverberated off the walls, he loved the way he could feel Wakatoshi’s erection begin to grow underneath his chest.

Most of all, he loved the burning sensation on his skin.

Wakatoshi was relentless as he spanked him. It seemed as if his hits were more violent than the last one, seemingly pouring all his frustrations into these spanks. Tooru bit his bottom lip, now raw and swollen due to his chewing, as hand connected with ass.

“Two! Three! Fo _ooooh fuck_.” Tooru sobbed into Wakatoshi’s pant leg, feeling the tears that had sprung to his eyes spill down his cheeks.

“What was that?” Wakatoshi asked, hand smoothing over his ass. The fourth stroke had gone on Tooru’s right cheek. He had divided the strokes evenly; alternating which cheek he slapped.

Tooru sniffed, “Four, Daddy.”

“There you go baby.” Wakatoshi said, hand coming down on his left cheek with a loud _whap!_ Tooru broke out into a muffled cry shouting “ _fi-five!”_ He wiggled his hips in the air, the cool breeze in the room soothing his aching cheeks ever so slightly,

The last five strokes to Tooru’s reddening ass were harder than the last, Tooru’s eyes and cock leaking simultaneously and voice breaking with every count. By ten his mouth was number and he could barely get the word out. He rocked his hips in to Wakatoshi’s thigh, moaning and mewling in a mix of pleasure and pain.

Wakatoshi once again smoothed his hand over Tooru’s ass, soothing it gently. He loved how the skin was now blotchy and red and the rest of him was a flushed pink color. He pinched the cheeks for good measure and Tooru jerked on his lap, groaning softly.

“D-Daddy.” Tooru whimpered lowly, shaking his ass once more in Wakatoshi’s hands.

“You did very well, Tooru. Tell me what you need.”

“N-Need your cock Daddy. Please give me your cock!” Tooru pleaded, wiping at the mess of tears and snot on his face.

“Take it out then.” Wakatoshi leaned back on his palms as Tooru sat up, wincing slightly at the shift of his freshly spanked ass. Lithe fingers wasted no time in prying open the fly of Wakatoshi’s dress pants, yanking them down until they pooled at his ankle. He had a glance of a stain on Wakatoshi’s pant leg from the precum dripping from his slit and decided not to mention it. He would probably get another spanking, and although he could take it he needed a few more minutes to adjust.

After the dress pants went the boxer briefs that Wakatoshi sported. He kicked them off when they pooled at his ankles with his pants, sending them skating along the floor. Tooru whimpered at the sight of Wakatoshi’s cock, hard, huge and throbbing between his thighs. It stood proud and at attention and Tooru could have drooled at the sight, so far gone with lust that it actually looked appetizing.

Tooru flicked his eyes upward at Wakatoshi who gave him a slight nod before fixing his eyes on the massive erection in front of him. He lifted his head so his mouth hovered over it, parting his lips to let drool drip between them and over the head of the cock. He fisted it lightly, getting it slick for his mouth and a soft groan sounded from Wakatoshi, causing Tooru to smirk.

Tooru’s tongue traced around the head, letting more saliva roll off his tongue to slide down the length of it in order to get a little wetter. His fist circled around the base and he sucked the head in to the warm heat of his mouth, putting _just_ the right amount of pleasure on it while sucking. His fist and mouth work in tandem, lips touching fingers as he bobbed down and jerked up.

Tooru can’t exact look up as he does this but he felt muscular fingers on the back of his neck, sliding through a few unruly locks and grabbing on. He heard the small puffs of air Wakatoshi was expelling from his nose every time he took more into his mouth. He smiled around the thick girth in his mouth and pushed himself further.

Wakatoshi can’t see his face but he knew what Tooru looked like when he had his cock in his mouth; cheeks flushed, eyes glazed over, lips glistening with spit. It was one of the most erotic sights he ever had the pleasure of seeing and he would never get tired of it.

With the hair in his hand he gripped it tighter and pushed the man down so there was more of him in his mouth. Slight gagging ensued but it was only brief, gag reflex subsiding. Wakatoshi’s cock hit the back of Tooru’s throat before he pulled him off, Tooru sputtering below him. His fist never stopped working over him, toying at the underside of the head with his thumb.

Wakatoshi growled, pushing past Tooru’s lips with little resistance once more. He couldn’t resist that wet heat; Tooru’s tongue pressed against the length as he was forced down. Wakatoshi held him there, tongue working over him as he hallowed his cheeks.

Wakatoshi threw his head back and moaned, Tooru twitching with pleasure at the sound. He continued to bob his head with Wakatoshi’s assistance, hallowing his cheeks and moving his tongue wildly over the girth.

Finally, Wakatoshi had had enough and ripped him off his erection, pushing him roughly onto his back. Tooru squeaked but smirked, spreading his legs expectantly. Wakatoshi stared at him with lidded eyes, frantically unbuttoning his dress shirt.

Tooru sucked his bottom lip into his mouth as Wakatoshi’s broad, toned chest was exposed to his eyes and moaned out before he could stop himself, “Oh _yes_ daddy.” Wakatoshi’s eye seemed to twitched as he tore the tie from around his neck and suddenly it was wrapped tightly around Tooru’s wrists and attached to the headboard.

Tooru gave it a tug for good measure, finding that it wouldn’t budge and he was, in fact, securely tied to the headboard. Now, Wakatoshi could see everything, from the way Tooru’s eyes were just as lidded as his and his body was trembling in anticipation. Tooru squirmed under the scrutiny of his gaze. “Daddy, please.” He pleaded breathlessly, spreading his legs wider, if only a little bit.

Wakatoshi discarded the rest of his clothes, now fully naked. Wide palms slide up the lengths of Tooru’s legs, electricity sparking wherever he touched. “What do you need baby? Tell Daddy what you want.”

Tooru whined and squirmed under Wakatoshi’s hands, “Fuck me, Daddy. P-Please I need your cock Daddy.”

Wakatoshi groped around for the lube before slicking up his fingers. Once he deemed them slick enough he tapped them against Tooru’s entrance, staring at his face. He was worrying his bottom lip, chocolate brown eyes mostly black, irises swallowed whole by the pupils. Then he slipped two fingers past the ring of muscles and his eyes rolled back before slipping shut completely.

“Have to open you up first,” Wakatoshi responded when Tooru whined, swinging his hips impatiently.

Wakatoshi did not wait for him to adjust to his fingers, pushing them in and pulling back just as quickly as he pushed inside. A groan tore from Tooru’s lips, back arching beautiful from the sensation of Wakatoshi’s fat fingers sawing in and out of him at a grueling pace. Tooru’s breathing could barely keep up with his thrusts.

Tooru’s body was on fire, in a good way. The things Wakatoshi was making him feel were things _only_ Wakatoshi could make him feel. He had barely done anything to him and that warm feeling was already spreading through the pit of his gut. He tried to grasp it but it was just out of reach.

That is, until Wakatoshi added a third finger and spread them inside of him as he continued thrusting.

The noise Tooru made was animalistic and he rolled his hips in time with Wakatoshi’s fingers. Wakatoshi’s lips curled into a sadistic grin as his fingers began to fuck against his prostate roughly. Tooru’s body shivered with pleasure as he shrieked, “Daddy gonna…. Gonna c-cum daddy!” He bucked up and came untouched, spurting across his abdomen.

Tooru knew that Wakatoshi wouldn’t let up though.

His fingers never slowed down, finger-fucking him through his orgasm and not stopping once his spent cock settled across his stomach. Tooru barely registered the sound of the lube opening as Wakatoshi tapped frequently against his prostate.

“T-Too much Daddy,” Tooru whimpered, hips twitching, trying to get away from demanding fingers.

“We are just getting started,” was all Wakatoshi responded with as he lubed his bare cock up. His fingers stilled for a moment before slipping out all together.

Tooru sighed in relief and laid spent against the mattress, back drenched with sweat and sheets sticking to him. He shifted his arms in their restraint and took in a deep breath.

He was not expecting the intrusion at his backside, slowly sinking in to his sensitive body.

Tooru _screamed_ ¸ eyes rolling back again and fingers gripping the tie tightly. Wakatoshi’s hands came up under his knees and hooked them over his hips. Through fluttering eyelashes Tooru set his eyes on the man, chest glistening in sweat and desire present in olive eyes. He looked as if he wanted to devour Tooru.

Tooru would let him do whatever he wanted, no matter how oversensitive he was.

“Shhh…” Wakatoshi shushed his screams, fingers curling lightly around Tooru’s neck, “I’ve got you.”

“S-So much, daddy.” Tooru’s voice quivered. As Wakatoshi sunk into him, each inch sent a jolt through Tooru’s body. It was so much, _too much_ for him to handle after just having a mind numbing orgasm.

Then, Wakatoshi started to thrust.

And, no, he did not start slow and build up to a rough, fast, hard pace like he would on any other night.

Tonight he pulled out and slammed back in, right in to Tooru’s prostate. Another scream made its way from pretty pink lips, echoing throughout the apartment.

Wakatoshi had half a mind to wonder if the neighbors could hear them. As Tooru’s hole clenched around him he decided he didn’t care.

Wakatoshi’s hand closed tighter around Tooru’s neck, cutting off most of his air and effectively getting him to keep quiet. He didn’t constrict him completely, just enough so that it was teetering on pleasure and pain. He could feel Tooru try to swallow beneath him.

His hips rocked back and forth roughly, the sound of skin slapping against skin. Tooru’s ass was still raw from being spanked and each thrust sent the skin of Wakatoshi’s thighs colliding with the bruised flesh of his ass cheeks. Tears leaked from the corners of Tooru’s eyes and down flushed cheeks, meeting the fingers wrapped around his neck.

“Daddy, Daddy, _Daddy_ ….” Tooru chanted breathlessly as Wakatoshi thrust in and out. Wakatoshi squeezed his neck tighter and his cock grew harder inside of his lover. He shifted so he could get a better angle, abusing the overstimulated prostate.

“You’re so good for me Tooru,” Wakatoshi grumbled, voice rough. One hand gripped Tooru’s hip tightly while the other still cut off Tooru’s air. “Taking Daddy’s cock so nicely. You’re such a slut for Daddy, aren’t you Tooru?” His hand tightened around his neck slightly before he removed it all together.

Tooru threw his head back as Wakatoshi unhooked his legs and spread his legs obscenely. “Y-Yes Daddy I’m a f-fucking slut for your c-cock.” His whole body tingled from pleasure and overstimulation. “ _D-Daddy harder, pleeea- ooooh_!” He cried out as Wakatoshi started thrusting harder than before.

“I love how you take me Tooru,” Wakatoshi spoke through clenched teeth. He ran his hand down Tooru’s chest, fisting his cock and pumping him a few times before letting go. Tooru mewled and rocked back onto Wakatoshi’s cock, trying to get him to touch him again.

“You’re so tight and wet for me,” Wakatoshi continued. He couldn’t decide if he wanted to look at Tooru’s face or his cock, which was weeping on to his stomach, fully hard again. Precum pooled beneath the head.

“L-Let me come Daddy p-please, _hnnnn_ ,” Tooru bit his lip at a sharp thrust. Those sharp, shallow thrusts kept coming and Tooru squealed, cumming untouched yet again, rocking frantically back.

Wakatoshi still hadn’t come once and definitely wasn’t finished with him.

He pulled out, earning another whimper from Tooru. He grabbed Tooru’s legs and lifted them back so his knees were by his ears. Tooru’s eyes shot wide open and he stared Wakatoshi in the face as he sank in again.

“O- _Oh!_ ” Tooru shouted as Wakatoshi thrust in hard and deep. He kept a tight grip on his legs as he slammed in, heavy balls slapping against his ass with every thrust. _Fuck_ he was reaching so deep inside Tooru that he was seeing stars.

“ _Fuck me D-Daddyyyyy_!” His brain short-circuited on the last syllable and he continued to babble nonsense as Wakatoshi abused his exhausted body. Wakatoshi bit into his neck and shoulders, making marks all over. He made one and then would move on right to the next.

“I love your body, Tooru,” Wakatoshi whispered heatedly into his ear before nibbling the ear lobe.

“W-Wakat-toshi, _Wakatoshi_ , _fuck!_ ” Tooru screeched, still crying as Wakatoshi slammed in one last time, burying himself to the hilt and spilling inside him. Tooru’s body shook violently from having cum twice in oversensitivity.

They stayed like that for a few breaths before Wakatoshi pulled out, settling Tooru’s thighs to the mattress. He gingerly untied his wrists and set them on the bed. Tooru closed his eyes and tried to maintain his breathing. He could hear Wakatoshi ambling around, most likely going to get a wash cloth.

He was right when he felt the wet cloth against his skin, cooling his hot body. He tried to jerk away when Wakatoshi cleaned up his entrance, hushed apologies rushing from chapped lips. Tooru would have moved away if his whole body wasn’t jelly.

Then Wakatoshi was joining him in bed, wrapping them both in the covers. Tooru buried his face in Wakatoshi’s chest and breathed in his heady scent, loving it. Wakatoshi soothed a hand over his back, fingers trailing up and down his spine. He was still quivering a bit from the sex.

“We should shower,” Wakatoshi said after a while, breaking the silence.

Tooru hummed, “Can’t move. Do it tomorrow.” He locked Wakatoshi in an embrace and felt the rumble of laughter in his chest that expelled itself through an exhale of his nose.

“Bad day a work?” Tooru asked, finally peaking up at Wakatoshi. A kiss was pressed gently to his lips and he smiled.

“I lost my case,” Wakatoshi said simply, grip tightening around Tooru’s waist. Tooru tried not to flinch but his body was still trying to calm down even after laying here for fifteen minutes.

“I see, so that’s why you were all pissy and needed this.” Tooru chuckled, “You’re so predictable, Ushiwaka-chan.”

“Did I hurt you?” Wakatoshi asked, choosing to ignore Tooru’s comment and press a kiss into the wild hair settled against his chest.

Tooru shook his head, “No. Felt good. I love it when you tie me down.”

Wakatoshi chuckled at this. “That is good then.” Tooru nodded and closed his eyes, burrowing deeper in to him.

“Sleep now.” He whispered, settling in to Wakatoshi. Wakatoshi said nothing in response, just pulled the covers tighter around them and held him closer, rubbing his back until his breath was even and he was sleeping peacefully.


End file.
